Meet Stitch Pan
After John Smith and Pocahontas left for the party, a blue creature watched them leave for the party. He spied on Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a blue experiment with big black eyes, dark blue claws, rabbit/bat like ears, wearing a lei around his neck and a green grass skirt. His name was Stitch, Lilo's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light appeared to be a small white mouse wearing a purple cap and a matching kerchief along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Miss Bianca. Soon Stitch crept to the nursery window with Bianca behind him. He saw that Lilo, Chip, and Dale are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Cleo's table desk. Bianca flew ahead of him. "Over there, Bianca!" Stitch whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Bianca shook her head. Stitch frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Stitch looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Bianca played the music box. "Bianca!" he hissed. Bianca immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Bianca rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious mouse, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty mouse?" she asks herself. She was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Stitch to come over. "What is it?" Stitch asked. "Look inside!" Bianca said, excitedly. As Stitch opened the drawer, Bianca flew in to get the shadow. But Stitch's shadow flies out, and Stitch wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Bianca inside. Stitch tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the creature's reach, and Stitch pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Stitch came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Lilo woke up. She found Stitch on the floor, using soap an an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Experiment 626!" she cried, startling the creature. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Stitch, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Lilo talked, Bianca peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Stitch with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Stitch floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Lilo said as she kissed Stitch on the cheek, causing him to blush. Bianca became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Stitch said. "My name is Lilo. Lilo Alina Bridget Pelekai Smith." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Lilo's good enough." Stitch said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Cleo get your shadow, Stitch?" Lilo asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Stitch said, while Bianca got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Lilo asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Stitch answered as Bianca slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course, that's why I like them." he said while playing the flute on the tune. "I tell them to the Lost Animal Children." "Lost Animal Children? Oh, I remember. They're your troops." Lilo said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Stitch hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Lilo smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Stitch asked. "Because my stepfather wouldn't allow me to marry you." Lilo answered. "He did what?" Stitch quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." "But that means...no more stories." Stitch said. Lilo began to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Stitch said and took Lilo's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Lilo asked. In the drawer, Bianca got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Stitch answered, "To Neverland!" Bianca was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Lilo said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Stitch said, as Bianca left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull open the drawer. "Oh, Stitch, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would stepmother say?" Stitch was confused and then asked, "Stepmother? What's a stepmother?" "Why, Stitch, a stepmother is like a real mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Bianca pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Lilo said as Stitch says. Stitch then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Lilo stopped and said, while getting out of her nightgown and into her red muumuu with white patterned leaves, dark blue sandals, and putting on a pink flower in her hair. "Now, just a minute there, I...let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Bianca was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Bianca was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Stitch was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Lilo and Stitch moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Bianca tried to stop her, Stitch saw Bianca and bounced on Dale's bed, catching Bianca in a jar so he jumped off the bed. Dale woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Chip! Chip, wake up! He's here!" Dale said as he got off his bed. Chip was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Stitch was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Lilo asked. Stitch came back as he caught Bianca in a jar. "Bianca. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Dale got into his red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers on it while Chip got into his brown fedora and matching bomber jacket, the red-nosed chipmunk said, "Hello, Experiment 626. I'm Dale Smith." "My name is Chip Smith. How do you do?" the black-nosed chipmunk asked. Dale then looked inside the jar as Stitch replied, "Hello." "Wowee! A mouse." Dale said in awe of seeing Bianca. "A white mouse?" Lilo asked in awe. "Amazing." Chip removed his glasses in awe. In the jar, Bianca frowned and growled as Stitch heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the mouse doing?" Dale asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Lilo asked. "She says that I think you're beautful." Stitch joked, making Lilo laugh, while Bianca flies out of the jar. "Why thank you." Lilo blushed. "You are very welcome." Stitch replied, kissing Lilo's hand. Bianca flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Lilo. Let's go!" Stitch said. Lilo held Dale's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Lilo answered. "Neverland?" Dale asked. "Stitch's taking us." Lilo told her twin brothers. As Stitch hopped in front of them, saying "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Chip and Dale." Lilo said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Chip said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Dale said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Stitch chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Chip saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Dale said, saluting too. "But, Stitch, how do we get to Neverland?" Lilo asked. "Fly, of course." Stitch told her. "Fly?" Lilo asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Lilo asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Lilo and Chip know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Stitch nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Lilo asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Chip asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Lilo said in awe. "He can fly!" Chip said in awe too. "He flewed." Dale said. Stitch spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Lilo took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Chip was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Dale too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be an alien." "Now, everybody try." Stitch floats up and held Lilo's hand while Lilo held Chip's hand and Dale's hand as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." he lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Stitch saw that and was confused. Bianca laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Stitch frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Bianca dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Bianca heard that." "Dust?" Lilo and Chip asked in confusion. "Dust?" Dale asked. Bianca tried to fly away, but Stitch grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Bianca, letting the pixie dust, as Lilo smiled. Dale covers his head and Chip looked at it in awe. As Stitch was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Dale thinks as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Lilo said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Chip said, as he flies off the floor. "Jiminy!" Dale said, flapping his arms. Lilo saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Stitch shouted. "We can fly!" Lilo, Chip, and Dale cried, as they flies around above. Stitch then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto then heard someone as they looked up and saw Stitch flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Lilo flies out the nursery window and Chip flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto saw them and the dog covered Cleo's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one paw to let the goldfish see and gasped in shock. Dale flies out with his toy mouse. Bianca stands by the window and frowned. Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells, off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Cleo bubbled, as Stitch and Lilo dived down each, but Chip was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Dale dived down and loses his toy mouse, but he dived to get it. Think of the happiest things it's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Stitch turned as Lilo followed him. Chip used his umbrella and follows him too. If the moon is still awake But Dale can't as he made it and followed them. You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Figaro shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Dale then heard him. Up you go with a heigh and go to the '' ''stars beyond the blue Pluto barked and flapped his ears as he, Figaro, and Cleo wanted to go. There's a Neverland waiting for you where all your happy dreams come true Dale then grabs Bianca and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto and right on them, as they floated upward. Every dream that you dream will come true Dale then called out, "Come on, Cleo, Figaro, Pluto!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Dale. We'll just hang around." Pluto chuckled to himself as he, Figaro, and Cleo waved goodbye. When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start Stitch then flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind Lilo looked at her reflection, but Bianca messed it up. and bid your cares goodbye Bianca crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by cats and escaped. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Stitch pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Lilo! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Lilo took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's no smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye Stitch, Lilo, Chip, and Dale flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan